Years
by Little Blossom
Summary: One shot Tezu/Ato/Sana/Ryo/Fuji - Just a reflection from Ryoma's point of view of those he cares for as the new year is upon him. A more serious and less cracky look at the this fivesome.


**Years**

An anticipating squeal and a resounding bang followed instantaneously after. Light and colour flashed and blossomed high in the sky amongst the stars, splaying out in different directions and showering the night. The lights fell like shooting stars, but being the man made contraption fireworks were, it soon faded and burned out within seconds, tainting the air with the odour of smoke.

Ryoma's eyes searching the night sky -ignoring the festive show- kept his eyes trained on the stars. Those gaseous balls have burned and kept their place in the skies for years upon years, year after year being a reliable existence. And they planned on burning brightly for many years to come, mapping out the night sky, grouping to form pictures, and reminding you how far you can travel in life should you seek a destination far above others.

A limitless sky, each star offering a wish of your choosing.

And his eyes continued to search, waiting for something, his ears tuning out the generous and unrestrained laughs that rumbled and tumbled freely behind him, behind the glass doors to the balcony. There were warm murmurs of appreciation and affection of the passing year, anything negative spoken with a conviction to do better. But those subtle and soothing voices, too, fell silent and mute on his ears.

The air was cool against the exposed skin of his hands and face, hands paling and cheeks flushing rosy against another chilly breeze. The pristine white of the collared shirt was a little too formal and the unfamiliarity felt cold on his torso and upper limbs. The starch ironed into the shirt felt a little too crisp and stiff to give him much comfort. While the tux he wore did nothing but hinder body movement. It was an ebony black, standard, and an easy selection to fall back on. It gave off the hint of a mild and spicy cologne, expensive and refined. Not that it mattered to him. To him he could still smell the scent of the cheap drycleaners he picked it up from earlier today, a couple run store where the elder lady offered him a green tea mochi while he waited. His polished black dress shoes felt large and hard compared to his sneakers, the flimsy decorative socks purely for dress conduct.

Away from prying eyes he managed to loosen the tie, letting it hang limply as a silent form of his annoyance for such pointless parties.

They were at a mansion, one of Atobe's, with guests filling in the normally empty and large rooms of the house. The banquet hall had people of various ages, some tennis players and some not. Whether the career, age, or overall person, they were all here to celebrate the end of the year and the beginning of another.

Ryoma having slipped away from all four lovers as they chatted with family and friends, retreated to the smallest and hardest to find balcony, where he had a view of the woods. It was an out-of-the-city estate, away from the city lights so the fireworks could be seen. Many faces were pressed dangerously close to smudging clean windows just to glance at the show.

He could reflect back on the year with a warm smile as he recalled the treasured times shared with the four people that meant the world to him. It was within this ending year did they all finally get together, and while he would never admit it out loud, he loved them all dearly.

Kunimitsu, to him, wasn't just a dear lover. He was someone he could depend on when he needed a figure to help him back on his own two feet. Kunimitsu managed it in a way that didn't require a hand to be held out to him, to pick him up every time should he fall. No. Kunimitsu would never let him become weak and to rely solely on others. Kunimitsu's stern, but oddly gentle and calm voice helped guide him so he ended upright purely on his own, through gathered strength and shear will. Kunimitsu was there to keep him strong, and there was no love lost between them. Kunimitsu wasn't just a pillar for support, he helped Ryoma build his own foundation. Helped him create his own force to keep him spiralling head first and prepared for the future.

Keigo was a force all on his own. He made it his duty to introduce Ryoma to the finer ways of life, and how to deal with the attention he would undoubtedly receive. It irritated Ryoma to no end, participating in such events and ordeals, but Ryoma knew he only did it because he cared. He was a budding tennis pro, and Keigo made it his duty to help him in the media department, knowing when to out talk his managers about social appearances. Keigo knew him, knew him well. He knew Ryoma's limits for such appearances, and as such, made sure not to go passed them. He also knew Ryoma's limits as a lover, and despite their snarky verbal arguments, and biting and demanding confrontations, they saw a friend in each other, and a certain understanding that kept the romantic attraction just as strong.

Ryoma smiled when he thought of Genichirou, the one to last cave into this five way relationship. He was fire in Ryoma's eyes, his fighters spirit glaringly bright and that of a general. He could be tamed though, to become a warm and comforting heat. Ryoma always saw Genichirou watching him from the corner of his eye, silently keeping a protective watch on him. He thought Ryoma didn't notice, but Ryoma liked to let him think that. It always tempted Ryoma to confront him on that, the blush that would most likely appear would amuse him terribly, but he wouldn't. He liked that unsuspecting gaze on him, done freely and without worry. His silent protection was enough, and surprisingly, Ryoma's love with him was the sweetest out of the four of them. Not fluffy, but the kindest and the softest. Unspoken but undeniably there.

And then there was Syuusuke. The thrill, so to say, in the relationship. Syuusuke made sure that things were always interesting. He liked keeping everyone on their toes. He seemed harmless, but Ryoma knew much better. Syuusuke would be his partner in crime when he was bored, and was also the one that liked introducing new (but often strange) variables and ideas into their relationship. Syuusuke helped give everything life and animated the day. He did it all with his calm demeanour, but Ryoma knew that he was loved as well as protected. Ryoma could always take care of himself, but other than the cold harsh looks and words Syuusuke could deal out to offenders, he'd mother Ryoma in a silent way. Making sure Ryoms ate enough and dressed properly for harsh weather conditions. It was all done subtly and without Ryoma realising it, but Ryoma appreciated all the small and random things Syuusuke offered. And despite how he knew he'd regret his words, he enjoyed Syuusuke's creativity… to a degree.

Ryoma was grateful for having them. And despite society, and the belief that their relationship was purely for sex, Ryoma hoped for many fruitful years together to come. To him, it wasn't about finding the other half. It was about finding the pieces that made life enjoyable. And they were all that.

Eyes still trained on the sky, he didn't notice the time go by. His hands and body a bit colder, state of dress making the idea of movement less than desirable.

His eyes brightened immediately upon finding what he was looking for. It was a shooting star that flashed across the sky and out of view. An immobile star wasn't for him. He would never wait for others to catch up while he sat up impossible high. No.

He would keep moving, continuously searching and moving to new unexplored places. He wouldn't let anyone catch up with him, only taking those important to him with him to share the memories.

"Ryoma?" The voice was gentle and soft, almost feminine in the silence and quiet of the night air. He hadn't even noticed as all sound left, everyone taking their voices and actions with them, leaving him alone with their company.

Ryoma turned to see Syuusuke by the open glass doors, smile placid and real on his serene face, white tux folded nicely over his body. The curtains from the inside billowed majestically in a flurry of pale blue. Kunimitsu soon appeared, followed by a weary Genichirou, and a yawning Keigo bringing up the rear.

"Oi, brat," Atobe's voice affectionate all the while, "have you been ignoring everyone in favour of solitude?"

Ryoma smirked. "Well you know, you were so dull and all…"

Tezuka and Sanada hid their smiles at Atobe's incredulous face.

"Come on Ryoma," Syuusuke held out a hand to him, "lets go get some rest."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at that.

Fuji's eyes revealed an amused mischievous blue. "Or at least start our private New Years party. I trust you'll be joining."

"Aa," Ryoma agreed, ignoring the offered hand with a smirk, instead brushing passed all of them.

"Eager now are you?" Keigo spoke, long strides allowing him to quickly catch up.

"Oh, you know," he drawled in a feigned dull tone, "Just wanted to start the new year with a bang… or two."

His comment didn't go unconsidered.

A gathering among friends was a wonderful thing, Ryoma acknowledged. But being alone with those you love most -comfortable and out of the restraint of the tux and the shackles of society and the public eye- was still his preferred way of spending time.

Well, except for tennis.

But that was a shooting star of its own.

~Fin~

* * *

That's right, I took a fivesome and made it not cracky. It's super cereal business (yum). This was written awhile ago for wai-aki, kasugai gummie, and Lady Androgene, because they were trying to convert me to this OT5 awhile ago.


End file.
